Johnny Storm is not desperate
by DCMagariMarvel
Summary: Johnny can't get enough of Namor. NamorJohnny


**Johnny Storm is not desperate**

Also posted on archiveofourown and Tumblr.

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the thing I am Fangirling over but I did write this fanfic. For any type of romance, you will most likely not get a warning. The day everybody starts warning for heterosexual relationships is the day I start warning for homosexual relationships. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

AN: I craved for more NamorJohnny so I wrote this.

**Johnny Storm is not desperate**

* * *

><p>Johnny tries not to moan in excitement as he thinks of Namor's battle cry "Imperius Rex." It is a turn on that nobody knows he has. He barely admits that the way Namor shouts "Imperius Rex" turns him on. Especially since Director Fury storms out of the room angrily.<p>

"Some people need to learn how to take a fucking joke," said Tony with a smirk.

"Some people need to learn how to tell a joke," shot back Clint as he took a bite out of a cookie.

"Is this a challenge?" Asked Tony as he stood up fast with a grin.

"Stop it or I will," said Steve as he now stood between the two while Clint stood up. "I mean it." The two had been bickering all day and Steve was tired of hearing it.

"Yes it is," answers Clint with a growl as he ignores Steve.

Tony and Clint glance at the door before running out of the meeting room.

"Those two are at it," Steve whispers to himself as he starts running after Clint and Tony. "Again." Steve knew that the Avengers couldn't have another incident, especially after what happened last week.

Johnny was now smirking at the show the three had put on. He knew that Steve was taking the responsibility of keeping Tony and Clint out of trouble.

Johnny glances at Namor after the three heroes fully dissapeared from sight. Namor appears to be in deep thought.

Johnny then glances toward Reed and Susan's direction. Reed was too distracted talking to Hank while Susan was laughing with Janet.

Johnny let out a sigh as Ben ran out of the room with Hulk running right after him.

Johnny glances back at Namor. He notices Namor talks to Natasha.

Johnny couldn't help but feel jealous at Natasha. Johnny stifles a growl. Johnny Storm was not use to jealousy. He was use to getting who he wants.

"Is the Human Torch jealous?" Asked Jane as she put her right hand on Johnny's shoulder. "I have been known to play unofficial therapist for the Avengers. I am willing to listen."

"Take me on a date," said Johnny without any real thought. "And I will tell you the story." Johnny felt as if he could use a distraction date at that moment. He needs to tell somebody.

"No problem," said Jane since she knew Johnny needed a distraction. "But as friends."

"Ok," answers Johnny as he stood up. "Your paying so lead the way."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"My sister has this rule for the Fantastic Four," Johnny starts speaking as soon as Jane and he sit down at a private outside table with the newly bought food. "Well it's really just for me." Johnny took a bite out of his beagle. "No dating super-villains or anybody who keeps committing crimes weekly."

"You know," said Jane with an amused smile. "It's rude to talk with a mouth full of food."

"Sue tells me that all of the time," said Johnny after he swallowed his food.

"You still want somebody to talk to right," said Jane with a smirk. Jane likes helping others, even if it was just lending an ear.

"All right," said Johnny as he set his beagle down. "So?" Johnny began to think about the past few months.

"I am ready to listen," said Jane before she began to eat her beagle.

Johnny took a few more bites of his beagles. "It all started with Namor and his stupid catchphrase, Imperius Rex." Johnny said after he swallowed his food. "Well?" Johnny tries to collect his thoughts. "A few months ago Namor started attacking New York, or as he calls it." Johnny starts doing air-quotes. "The surface world." Johnny smiles as he stops his air-quotes. "So he was classifies as a super-villain."

Jane nobs her head to show Johnny that she is listening.

"So when I first saw Namor, I though that he was just good looking," said Johnny with a cocky grin. "But then he shouted Imperius Rex and attacked me." Johnny picks up his beagle. "So I then though that he was hot."

"Do you always give somebody a higher rating if they attack you?" Jane questions as she raises an eyebrow as Johnny eats his beagle.

"No," answers Johnny after Jane and he had finished their beagles. "I gave Namor a higher rating because I heard him shout Imperius Rex."

"It's not the strangest thing I have heard," said Jane with a reassuring smile.

"So Namor and his atlantean army kept attacking New York," Johnny continues in attempt to get to the point. "He starts kidnapping my sister because he wants to marry her, even though she is married to Reed." Johnny frowned. "He keeped shouting Imperius Rex." Johnny taps his fingers against the table with a smile. "And I realized how hot I found those words when he says them." Johnny sighs. "The Avengers and Fantastic Four kept saving the day."

"And then last week happened," Jane adds helpfully.

"I really don't know all of the detail," stated Johnny confused. "So apparently Doom and Namor decided to team up." Johnny smirks. "Doom had the atlanteans build a machine that would do a lot of destruction to New York. After that Doom betrayed Namor and started using the machine on Atlantis since he wanted to control Atlantis." Johnny sighs. "SHIELD calls the Avengers and tells them to go save Atlantis. The Avengers and Namor drive the machine out of Atlantis but into New York." Johnny laughs. "Luckily we, Fantastic Four were at the beach." Johnny has a huge grin on his face. "All I know is that the Avengers, Fantastic Four and Namor saved the day."

"So the problem?" Jane asked wanting to know.

"A while ago Namor was off limits," Johnny said urgently. "But now that he is an Avenger, I can have him."

Jane shot Johnny a confused look.

"Sue has this other rule," Johnny adds. "When Sue and I like the same person then neither of us can flirt or ask the person out. We can give the person hints that we like them but we can only flirt back if they ask us out."

"That rule still applies ?" Jane questions Johnny.

"I won't ask her to bend the rules for me, even though she is married." Johnny whines out. "We have this sibling rivalry when it comes to dating."

"Susan drops Namor hints?" Jane asked, still trying to figure out what Johnny wanted exactly.

"Yes," Johnny answers fast. "I usually win but Sue has won once."

"What happened?" Jane asked, wondering if Johnny just wants to talk.

"She married the guy," Johnny laughs out. "My sis won and married him."

"What!" Jane said slightly loudly. She was shocked.

"I need you to tell Namor how desirable I am." Johnny finally admits. "In order to get him interested in me."

"I'm sorry but no," Jane said still surprised. "Wait!" Jane rubs between her eyes with her fingers. "I can ask about his opinion on you."

"That could work," said Johnny as he leans toward Jane and kisses her left cheek. "Ask Thor for detail on what happened last week in order to spend more time with him."

"I will," said Jane as Johnny got ready to fly off.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sometimes Jane felt as if she cares too much. Like right now since she has to find out what Namor thinks of Johnny.

"Since Thor is not supposed to arrive until tonight and I saw you with Johnny earlier," said Natasha as Jane paces around the kitchen while she walks in. "Then you are here for Johnny."

"Yes," said Jane with a smile. She knew she would receive her answer for Johnny from Natasha. "So can you help a girl out."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Johnny watches Namor enters the Fantastic Four's living-room. Johnny stands up fast as he runs his fingers through his hair.

Namor glances at Johnny as Johnny stands up while running his fingers through his hair. He smirkes as Johnny finally fully notices him. He now knew of the crush Johnny had had on him.

Johnny smiles happily. Ready to drop more hints of his desire for Namor.

"So I hear that you lust for an Atlantis king," said Namor arrogantly. "That when I shout IMPERIUS REX, it really excites you."

"It does," said Johnny with a excited smile as Namor walked closer to him.

"I was too busy lusting after a woman I could not be capable of having for many years," said Namor as he now stood in front of Johnny. "That it took Black Widow pointing out your desire for me." Namor grabbed Johnny's chin. Four of his fingers were on the bottom of Johnny's chin while his thumb was on top.

"I want you," said Johnny as best as he could as Namor held his chin. "I need you."

"I know," said Namor as put his other hand against Johnny's chest and started to slowly push him back, against a wall. Namor whispers "Imperius Rex" into Johnny's right ear before he take off fast.

"Did that jackass just turn the Human Torch on and then leaves," Johnny said slightly loudly to himself. "How dare he." Johnny angrily growls. "Nobody does that to Johnny Storm and gets a happy me later on." Johnny was angry at Namor but still lusts after him.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Susan watches as Johnny picks up his phone fast. She watches as her little brother reads a text.

"Sis~," Johnny somewhat sang out. "What does it mean when somebody finds you playable?" Johnny was confused with what Namor though of him. It could mean a number of things.

"It could mean a number of things," said Susan with concern. "Like…"

Johnny was lost in thought since he hates being the potentially chased. He always was the chaser. The one to catch those who were interested in him. Now he felt somewhat uncomfortable with Namor knowing that he wants him when he still had no clue if Namor wants him. He didn't want to seem desperate so he could not chase Namor. It only left him with two possibilities, to be chased by Namor or for Namor to mess with his head until he have in.

"JOHNNY," Sue said somewhat loudly as he rested her hands on her hips. "You were not listening." Sue starts taping her foot. "It's rude to ask somebody a question and then ignore them."

"Forget it sis," Johnny dismiss since he knew that Sue was just saying what he already knew. "You just helped me answer a question." Johnny kisses Susan's right cheek before he runs out of the kitchen.

"It's times like these that I can't understand my baby brother," Sue mumbles to herself.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

For the next week Namor had been a no show. Johnny was craving Namor and his words. Johnny wants to know if Namor wants him. Johnny was ready to give up and go chase Namor but his stubbornness got in the way. Johnny Storm is not desperate he told himself.

"I need a date," Johnny said to himself as he sat up on the couch.

Johnny shivers in excitment as he hear Namore shout "IMPERIUS REX." Johnny grabs his phone in an attempt to seem busy. Johnny found it strange to be the so called chased.

"Let's go swimming," said Namor once he enters the living-room.

"I have plans," said Johnny, wanting to avoid the almost naked wet King. He didn't want to see Namor covered in water or else he knew he would start chasing him again. He would seem desperate and he did not want that.

"Your plans are with me now," said Namor as he walks toward Johnny fast. "I am what you lust after."

"I have plans," Johnny repeats to Namor as he walks closer to Johnny.

"With me," said Namor as he grabs Johnny and yanks him up. "So stand up now."

"Nobody tells me what to do," said Johnny as he let Namor pull him up and drag him away from home.

Johnny barely resists being dragged to the ocean but still put on some resistance. He didn't want to seem desperate just because he wanted Namor.

When a smirking Namor finally stops and faces Johnny, Johnny finally realizes that Namor wants him to show how desperate he is before he gave him an answer. Namor didn't need to ask it out loud since Johnny knew what he had silently asked.

"Johnny Storm is not desperate," Johnny growls at Namor as he props himself against a wall. "I am tired of your games Namor." Johnny could feel what little control he had left slipping away. "I am the chaser, not the chased." Johnny felt himself ready to creat a fireball, in order to throw it at the King in front of him. "Just give me your answer already." Johnny could feel himself ready to loose control.

"My answer," Namor said fully amused. "What could you possibly mean?"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As Johnny opens his eyes, he still could not believe that it had been one month since Namor and he had started dating. Johnny laid next to Namor, he is happy that the king sleeps next to him whenever he can.

Johnny remembers how he had attack Namor after he refused to answer his question. The two had fought hard. If you asked Johnny, he would have said that he was winning but if you asked Namor then he would have also said that he was winning. In the end it didn't matter who was winning since Johnny had lost the fight the moment Namor dragged him into the water and almost drowned him.

Sue had been furious when Namor brought a wet and passed out Johnny home. She had forbidden Namor from seeing Johnny after she had learned what had happened. The next time she saw Namor with Johnny, she had attached Namor. Feelings or not, she cared a lot about her brother.

Now here Namor and Johnny are, one month later, in Johnny's bed. Secretly in a relationship since they knew that Susan still wanted to kill Namor for almost drowning his little brother.

"Hey wake up," said Johnny as he now straddles Namor as he tries to wake him up. "My sister is going to be checking on me soon."

"Hand me my cloths," said Namor as he grips Johnny's thighs. "Before I take you once again." Namor lets go and pushes Johnhy off of him.

The blankets reveals a naked Johnny as he sits up. Johnny climbs onto Namor and starts to kiss him.

Too bad the Johnny and Namor didn't get far again since a few seconds later Sue walks in. Johnny really needs to learn how to lock his door.


End file.
